chbrp_server_informationfandomcom-20200214-history
Roslyn Starbright
Roslyn Marie Starbright was born in Seaside California on April 9th to Nathan Starbright and the rainbow goddess Iris. She is the cabin leader of the Iris and helps where she is needed around camp. Background Nathan Starbright owned and operated an all-natural store most would label as “a hippie shop.” On one warm afternoon in mid-May, Iris was in Seaside, California looking around trying to find a good health food store to see what other people like herself where into right now. She came across a shop called Starbright’s Organic Market, when the goddess walked in she had the welcomed sight of the “purity” of the shop. Nathan greeted the goddess and over time they formed a bond over their share interests in the organic lifestyle. Over the next month the pair became closer, Iris helping Nathan out with his shop and Nathan laughing a little when they started selling R.O.F.L shirts. In the summer of that year Iris found out she is pregnant and when she told Nathan his was over joyed. On April 9th Iris gaves birth to a little girl with blonde hair like her father’s, they named her Roslyn Marie. Iris was called back to her duties a few months after Roslyn was born. As Roslyn grew her eyes changed to a lavender purple color and the ends of her hair started to take on a prismatic look. One of the things Roslyn loved to do was play with prisms to see what kind of rainbow would show up, sometimes she would think she would see a woman smiling at her when she would be playing in front of the shop, but the woman would disappear before she could really see her. After Roslyn’s 5th birthday she noticed Nathan was starting to act a little off, on edge like something was coming but no one knew what. Roslyn felt something as well but would not pay any attention to it. One night when Roslyn, Nathan and a one of Nathan’s friends were watching her favorite Disney princess movie, of the week at least, there was a knock on the door. Nathan’s friend gets up to let the person in, but they never came back into the room. Nathan got up to see what was keeping his friend but stopped when he heard the crashing of table being flipped over. Roslyn jumped at the sound, but Nathan came over and talked to her gently as the sound of glass breaking in the other parts of the house reached the room. Nathan smiled faintly at his daughter and kissed her forehead before telling her to run out the side door and wait for him outside. Roslyn nodded jumping off the couch holding her lamb with a rainbow ribbon around its neck and runs out the side door in the living room. Roslyn stopped outside of the house and watched from the window. Nathan calls 911 as he hears clicking scratching sound coming down the hall into the living room. A few seconds later a small group of men came into the room. If you could call them men with their scaly legs with claw like feet and hands, discolored and disfigured faces like they are trying to be human without knowing what a human face really looked like. One of them had blood dripping off their claws and blood smeared on its disfigured face. smoke starts coming from the hall filling the room Nathan and the men are in. One of the men advances on Nathan while one heads towards the door Roslyn ran out of. Nathan stands in the way of the one going towards Roslyn as fire starts to make its way down the hallway. The man looks at Nathan, a forked tongue flicking out between his discolored lips, and in one swift motion he plunges his hand into Nathan’s chest and rips out his heart. Roslyn stands there for a few seconds unable to scream, cry, or even move from the shock of what she just saw. The men look at her and start walking towards the door leading out to her and she starts backing up. The men exit the house as flames engulf it advancing towards the rainbow haired girl. She screams as one swipes to grab her, but she trips on the shirt tail of the large plaid shirt she had on causing her to fall to the ground out of reach of the swipe. The man is about to swipe at her again but stops when they hear the sirens of the emergency service vehicles as they come up the road. The small group flees from the sound as the vehicles pull into the yard and try to put out the fire After The Fire The fire in the house was chocked up to faulty wires but they could never really explain Nathan’s death. Some speculated it was from drugs or he couldn’t get out of the house in time, but Roslyn knew what happened. She told the paramedic that was tending to her after the fire that she saw these crazy creatures like thing, but the medic passed it off as a child trying to cope with the fact they lost everything. She told the police man that came to talk with her about what was going to happen to her since she didn’t have any alive family, but he didn’t believe her either. Over the next three years she was passed from foster house to foster house. Kids would always laugh at her hair and call her a freak because of her love of rainbows. The kids would try to cut her hair to get the colors out of it, or steal her prism or make fun of her because she carried around an old rainbow plaid shirt. Roslyn would have recurring nightmares about what happened to her father and when her foster parents of the week would ask what's wrong, she would tell them what happened, and they would send her to psychologists trying to fix her. After her 10th foster home in 5 months she was fed-up with people treating her like she was broken. She packed up what little possessions she owned, and she ran away from the foster home. Leaving everything else behind. She made it on her own for a few weeks, making sure to stay out of sight of anyone who would take her back to the terrible foster homes. She eventually made her way to a lake Nathan would take her to when he was still alive. Roslyn sits down in the campsite they used to stay in hugging the plaid shirt to her and crying. The rainbow plaid shirt that belonged to Nathan and was the only thing of his she still has. She jumps when she hears a twig snap and she gets up looking around. The scaly creature that killed Nathan walks out of the woods as his forked tongue flicks out. He turns his attention her as he advances and Roslyn gets up scrambling back in fear. Stopping when her hand touches the water and she starts shaking. Roslyn picks up a rock and throws it at the man, but it bounces off the scales. The man’s clawed hand closes around Roslyn’s arm cutting into her skin and she screams in pain. He smiles at her like she was going to be his next meal. The man brings his hand down and Roslyn screams in pain as the man cuts a gash on her left leg. The scaled man smiles as he goes to bite her, but he stops as a glowing arrow protrudes from his chest. He drops Roslyn and looks at the arrow like he didn’t know how it got there as a guy about 28 runs into the campsite with his sword drawn and he slashes the bronze like sword through the monster’s middle. The man screams and turns into a pile of dust and the guy whoops and cheers. A woman, about the same age, runs past the guy as he smirks in triumph. The woman kneels by Roslyn and the guys smirk goes away when he realizes Roslyn is hurt. The woman looks at the wound and puts her hand on it as it starts to glow. As it heals Roslyn passes out from fear, exhaustion, and blood loss. The couple took Roslyn to the hotel they were staying in until she woke up. When she woke up the woman introduced herself as Alex Ale and the guy introduced himself as Nich(pronounced Nick) Ale. After Alex made sure the gash was ok and that Roslyn was fed, she took in the appearance of the 7 almost 8-year-old girl. They soon found out Roslyn was a run away and she begged them not to take her back to the foster home. They were going to but Alex and Nich talked about it when they found out she was a half-blood. They eventually decided to take Roslyn home with them. Nich told Roslyn about how they had been hunting down lizard lips, as he so graciously put it, for months before they caught up to him. When they got home, Roslyn was greeted by Alex and Nich’s son Connor and his twin sister Luna who were the same age, if not a little older than, Roslyn. There was also a little 3-year-old named Kyla. Alex is a daughter of Apollo and she found out Roslyn, or Ross as everyone started calling her, had the same kind of power as she did, photokinises. Which meant Ross could bend light more or less to her will when she knew how to really use it, but even with the couple of years training from Alex she never got more than a small color light strand. Once Ross’s 10th birthday came around Alex took Ross to camp, so she could have a better training than what she and Nich could give her. When Alex said her goodbyes they both cried a little, but Alex gave Ross her a bow and sword charm to remember her by. Ross walked down the hill to the big house to start her demigod journey. Time at Camp Ross’s time at Camp-half Blood was not very eventful. She was claimed by Iris after the first few days of being at camp. She became friends with a good amount of the campers. Over the next 6 years Ross became skilled with sword play, archery, hand to hand combat, and knife throwing, but archery and knife throwing are easily her favorite. She also became skilled in crafting and art. Ross eventually became Iris cabin leader and loves spending time with her siblings when she can. Even though she hasn’t found anyone else with photokinetic abilities she still tried to learn how to use her abilities better. Category:Cabin leader Category:Iris Category:Rainbow awesomeness Category:Rainbro